


Баллада об алом снеге

by littledoctor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Collars, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Slave Harry, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: «Ты моя собственность, не заблуждайся на этот счет, но я помню, каким ты был до того, как стал ею, и я достаточно самонадеян, чтобы желать увидеть в своей постели того тебя, и увидеть потому, что ты хочешь там оказаться».
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 16





	1. Часть первая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Snow-Red Love Song](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/568003) by lustmordred. 



> Примечания автора:  
> 1) Гарри восемнадцать, он совершеннолетний, однако Люциус гораздо старше (фактически, годится ему в отцы), поэтому временами отношение его к Гарри как к ребёнку проскальзывает в истории  
> 2) В фике есть отсылки к «Сну в летнюю ночь» Шекспира. В пьесе упоминались цветы «Любовь-в-безделье» (анютины глазки, прим. переводчика). Если их сок закапать кому-нибудь в глаза, он влюбится в первое увиденное им живое существо.  
> Примечания переводчика: фик переведен на фест «Выше только звезды» на Астрономической Башне.  
> переводчик благодарит Red_TABUretka за постоянную поддержку и идею с переводом названия, а так же свою бету Lasuen. Девы, без вас это была бы совсем другая история

Большинство старых домов, принадлежащих старым магическим семействам, похожи на побитых жизнью шлюх с морщинами и потрескавшимися губами. Призраки прошлого висят в воздухе, таятся в тенях, словно сладко пахнущий яд, а стены стонут и скрипят, будто говоря: «Мы следим за вами, мы видим все. Мы знаем ваши секреты и мы не впечатлены». Семьи пытаются придать им приличный вид, нанимают юных мальчиков и стариков, чтобы те подстригали кусты, поддерживали цветущим розовый сад, подкрашивали стены, зажигали свечи, заменяли мебель и истребляли живущих под полом крыс, но чаще всего их усилия тщетны. Все равно что обмазывать краской песчаный замок.

В сравнении с этими развалинами Малфой-Менор был чистокровной титулованной вдовой. Женщиной, чья красота не увядает со временем, но лишь приобретает другие формы. Здесь никто не нашел бы дешевого протертого бархата, выщербленных полировок или треснувшего хрусталя. Здешние призраки молчаливы и спокойны, и из соображений собственной безопасности ни затхлый запах, ни единая маленькая тварь не осмелились бы показаться в трещинах и углах.

Но никому не придет в голову сравнивать Малфой-Манор с теми руинами. Все равно что сравнить розу с чертополохом.

Будь Гарри моложе, не так измучен или если б с ним бережней обращались, он бы, наверное, удивился, как такой старый дом до сих пор стоит. Но год и день тянутся дольше, если мерить их слезами и кровью. Его наивности, если она у него вообще когда-то была, пришлось исчезнуть ради сохранения здравого рассудка и выживания. Он отлично знал, как много можно приобрести, если в венах текла чистая кровь, а в карманах водились деньги.

Вот Гарри, к примеру, согласно перешептываниям его сопровождающих, был весьма дорогим приобретением.

Гарри стоял, держа руки за спиной и опустив голову. Он заметил, когда Люциус вошел в комнату, но не пошевелился и не поднял глаз.

Люциус посмотрел на него без тени эмоций на лице.

– Можете идти, – сказал он двум охранникам, доставившим Гарри. – Воспользуйтесь задней дверью. Домовые эльфы вам заплатят. И, ради вашего же блага, не ходите по клумбам. Цветы львиного зева кусаются.

Один из мужчин заволновался и заговорил:

– Но мой лорд, Северус Снейп велел…

Люциус обратил свой холодный взгляд на человека, осмелившегося обратиться к нему так… по-простому.

– Северусу Снейпу заплатили. В два раза больше, чем мальчик действительно стоит, откровенно говоря. Он хочет чего-то еще?

Второй выступил вперед и вытащил из складок мантии свиток пергамента.

– Вы должны это подписать. Чтобы закрепить передачу собственности и сделать сделку законной.

Люциус забрал документ и внимательно прочёл. Его губы изогнулись в улыбке, он достал палочку и подписал контракт под эффектную вспышку магии.

– Это ничего не значит, но если Северусу спокойней будет знать, что он окончательно и навсегда избавился от мальчика, так тому и быть. Хотя я и не собирался ломиться в его дверь, требуя возмещения убытков, можете ему передать. Уверен, ему понравится.

– Да, мистер Малфой, – ответил охранник, спрятав подписанный контракт обратно под мантию. – Спасибо, сэр.

Люциус взмахнул рукой.

– А теперь уходите. И помните о львином зеве.

Оба неуклюже поклонились и вышли из комнаты. Некоторое время Гарри еще слышал, как стучат по мраморному полу их сапоги. Наступила тишина. Он остался наедине с Люциусом Малфоем. Его новым хозяином.

– Поттер.

Гарри неохотно поднял голову и взглянул на Люциуса, но не решился посмотреть ему в глаза. Вместо этого он остановился на его плечах.

– Да…господин?

Люциус издал полный отвращения звук, потянулся к нему, взял за подбородок и заставил поднять голову.

– Посмотри на меня, – резко бросил он.

Гарри моргнул и посмотрел прямо в его серые, как штормовое небо, глаза.

– Я…я…просто, – пробормотал он, – я думал…

– Значит, то, утверждает Северус, правда, – произнес Люциус. – Ты окончательно сломан. – Он отпустил подбородок Гарри и скрестил руки на груди. – Это так?

Гарри пожал плечами.

– Не надо дергать плечами, это неподобающий ответ, – сказал Люциус. – Ответь мне. В самом ли деле ты, как утверждает Северус, окончательно сломан, Гарри Поттер?

– Нет, сэр, – ответил Гарри.

Люциус поднял бровь.

– Нет?

– Нет, я просто… – Гарри на секунду заколебался, потом вздохнул и признался: – Я просто очень, очень устал бороться. Поэтому…

Люциус терпеливо ждал, пока он продолжит, но Гарри молчал.

– Поэтому что?

– Поэтому я здесь, – мягко закончил Гарри.

Люциус откинул голову назад и расхохотался.

– Хочешь сказать, Северус тебя продал, потому что ты ему надоел?

Гарри неуютно поежился и ничего не ответил. Последний раз он видел Люциуса Малфоя больше года назад, и тогда тот стоял над ним с окровавленным лицом и палочкой, направленной ему в грудь.

А до того?

«Ты лишил меня моего слуги, мальчишка!»

– Как похоже на Северуса, – заметил Люциус, протягивая руку, чтобы провести по его волосам. – Поддаться своей страсти – не считая некромантии, ты ближайшая замена твоему отцу, которую мир мог ему предложить, уверен, ты в курсе – только чтобы обнаружить, что его влекла больше идея тебя, чем сам ты. Тихо, мальчик. Я не сделаю тебе больно.

Если б его ударили, Гарри бы даже не вздрогнул; он этого почти ждал. Но это нежное поглаживание шокировало своей интимностью, и Гарри из последних сил старался не отдернуться от прикасающейся к нему руки.

– Лучше бы… сделали, – проговорил он.

Рука замерла, и Люциус склонил голову набок, с любопытством изучая Гарри.

– Правда? – Пальцы в его волосах сжались, и Люциус дернул его голову назад. – Ты предпочел бы, чтобы я тебя ударил, – промурлыкал он, так что его дыхание касалось приоткрытых губ Гарри, – проклял тебя, швырнул на пол и отымел без всякой жалости прямо здесь и сейчас.

Гарри всхлипнул и поднял руку, словно хотел заставить его остановиться. Люциус подождал, заинтересованный, осмелится ли тот в самом деле это сделать. Руки Гарри на мгновение замерли, а потом вновь безвольно повисли. Его глаза, еще секунду назад огромные и напуганные, утратили всякое выражение.

– Да.

– Потому что так меня проще ненавидеть, верно, Поттер?

– Да, – повторил Гарри, но пыла в его словах не хватало. – Я вас ненавижу.

Люциус протянул свободную руку и расстегнул грубый железный ошейник на шее Гарри. Кожа под ним была шершавой и грязной. Гигиена мальчика явно не входила в список приоритетов Северуса.

– Думаю, ты и правда меня ненавидишь, – сказал Люциус, с отвращением отшвырнув металлическое кольцо в сторону. – Совсем чуть-чуть. – Он поднял палочку, прижал ее к впадинке у Гарри на шее и улыбнулся, почувствовав, как тот напрягся. – Еще я думаю, что ты сломан куда больше, чем сам считаешь.

– Что…

– Тише, – оборвал его Люциус. Он шепотом пробормотал заклинание, и Гарри почувствовал, как вокруг его шеи скользит что-то холодное, извивается как червяк и замирает на месте.

– Вот так значительно лучше.

– Что вы сделали?

Люциус его наконец отпустил и сделал шаг назад.

– Ничего особенного.

Гарри поднял руку и почувствовал под кончиками пальцев холодный гладкий металл.

– Еще один ошейник.

– Ожерелье, если быть точным, – сказал Люциус, любуясь золотым обручем.

– Зачем?

Люциус неясно махнул рукой.

– Его символизм меня забавляет, – ответил он. – Кроме того, если ты решишь убежать, он вернет тебя назад.

– Я не убегу, – возразил Гарри. – Это бессмысленно.

– Даже чтобы доказать, что ты не сломан?

– Вы полагаете, мне есть дело до того, верите вы мне или нет. – Гарри задрал подбородок в защитном жесте. – Так вот, мне – нет.

Улыбка Люциуса казалось неспешной, знающей и полной обещаний.

– Посмотрим, – произнес он, и повернулся дернуть за маленький шнурок с кисточкой, свисающий с потолка. – А теперь домовые эльфы покажут тебе твою комнату. И не смей давать эльфам одежду, ты меня понял, Поттер?

Гарри кивнул.

– Да, сэр, – пробормотал он. – Сэр?

Люциус замер по дороге к дверям.

– Да?

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и спросил:

– Что вы от меня хотите?

Люциус посмотрел на него, его взгляд медленно спустился от его плеч к груди, задержался на выступающих ключицах и впалом животе, почти просвечивающих сквозь изношенную тунику.

Заметив, что Гарри затаил дыхание, он поднял глаза и встретился с ним взглядом. В глазах Гарри читалась настороженность, и, с удовольствием отметил Люциус, проблеск чего-то еще.

– То, что я хочу от тебя, Гарри Поттер, – медленно произнес Люциус, – самое сокровенное желание моей извращенной порочной души в этот самый момент… чтобы ты принял душ.

***  
Гарри ненавидел, что вода была нужной температуры, что мыло пахло яблоневым цветом, что масло, на втирании которого настояли домовые эльфы, оказалось теплым, приятно пахнущим и сделало кожу нежной и гладкой. Он ненавидел, что его комната большая, уютная и теплая. Ненавидел, что дверь запирается изнутри.

И больше всего его раздражало то, насколько сильно он на самом деле все это не ненавидел.

***  
Домовые эльфы, убравшие остатки ужина и принесшие десерт, сообщили ему, что «мальчик» хочет поговорить.

– Где он? – спросил Люциус, обмакнув клубнику в принесенную эльфом чашку со взбитыми сливками.

– Господин Люциус, он…

– Я здесь, – отозвался Гарри от дверей.

При звуках его голоса домовой эльф вздрогнул, и Люциус ухмыльнулся. Он практически не сомневался, что эльф кинется истязать себя теркой для сыра, как только покинет комнату. Глупое существо.

Люциус посмотрел на Гарри через разделяющее их пространство столовой, поднес клубнику к губам и проглотил. Его зубы остро, почти плотоядно щелкнули.

Гарри отвел взгляд и нервно сглотнул.

– Я… мне просто интересно… мои комнаты… они…

– Они что? – поинтересовался Люциус, отправив в рот еще одну ягоду.

– Они…эээ…просто … вы уверены, что хотите, чтобы я…

Люциус улыбнулся и окунул клубнику в чашку со сливками.

– Ты предпочел бы, чтобы я приковал тебя к стене в подземельях?

Гарри бросил на него острый взгляд. Он увидел, что Люциус делает с клубникой, и покраснел.

– Я… конечно не хочу… но…

Люциус поднес клубнику к губам и слизнул с нее шапку из взбитых сливок. Заметив, как округлились при этом глаза Гарри, он чуть не рассмеялся.

– Честно говоря, в этом доме нет подземелий. Функционирующих, по крайней мере.

Стоящий перед ним Гарри стиснул и разжал кулаки и из последних сил попытался не покраснеть до кончиков ушей. Его усилия не увенчались успехом.

Внезапно раздавшийся голос эльфа разорвал напряжение.

– Господин Люциус желает…

Люциус махнул свободной рукой.

– Ты свободен, Дриззли.

Эльф поклонился и быстро покинул комнату, юркнув мимо Гарри.

Гарри глянул на Люциуса из-под завесы упавших на лицо влажных после ванны волос и снова сжал кулаки.

– Господин… вы хотите?..

– Иди сюда, – приказал Люциус, поманив его пальцем.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и подошел к его креслу.

Люциус отодвинулся от стола и развернул кресло к нему.

– Встань на колени, – мурлыкнул он.

Гарри напрягся и облизнул губы; во рту вдруг стало сухо и липко. Он неуклюже опустился на колени между раздвинутых ног Люциуса в ожидании того, что должно было неминуемо последовать. Он не хотел заниматься тем, что, как он понимал, потребует от него Люциус, но это будет не в первый раз, и, по правде говоря, существовала масса более неприятных вещей, которых Люциус мог с ним сделать. Сосать мужской член, возможно, унизительно и неправильно, но если его выпорят за отказ… скорей всего, тогда в свою милую благоухающую комнату Гарри отправится с окровавленной спиной.

Выбирая из двух зол, Гарри колебался лишь секунду, решив остановиться на том, от которого, по крайней мере, не больно. Он потянулся к шнуровке на его брюках и…

И его шлепнули по руке.

Гарри поднял голову и вопросительно посмотрел на Люциуса.

– Я думал, вы этого хотели.

Люциус рассмеялся и выбрал из тарелки еще одну ягоду.

– В конечном счете, возможно, но не сегодня. Открой рот.

Все еще чувствуя смущение и лишь отчасти облегчение, Гарри послушно закрыл глаза и открыл рот. Люциус взял клубнику, окунул в сливки и легонько дотронулся до его нижней губы. Гарри подпрыгнул от неожиданного холодного прикосновения и открыл глаза. Серебристые глаза Люциуса смеялись над ним, дразнили, позволяли и требовали в одно и то же время. Что позволяли? Что требовали? Гарри еще не знал, но мягкое прикосновение сливок к его припухшим губам стало таким неожиданным удовольствием, подобного которому он не испытывал последние года два, и ему вдруг очень захотелось узнать.

Гарри высунул язык, чтобы слизать с клубники сливки.

И Люциус ее отодвинул.

Гарри посмотрел на Люциуса, пытаясь предугадать его желания. Получив только ничего не выражающий взгляд, он попробовал придвинуться ближе и дотянуться до ягоды в его руке.

Люциус снова ее убрал, почти поднеся к своим губам.

Гарри приподнялся, оперся ладонями на его бедра и вытянул шею, пытаясь достать до клубники. На сей раз Люциус ему это позволил, и Гарри, увлекшийся и ободренный игрой, слизал сначала все сливки, и наконец зубами взял ягоду из его пальцев.

– Дразнишься, – пробормотал Гарри, облизывая губы.

Люциус рассмеялся, положил ладонь ему на затылок и поцеловал. Гарри замер и подумал было не отвечать, но Люциус принял решение за него.

Совсем не сложно было Люциусу, с его отточенным годами опыта мастерством, ошеломить Гарри, который, несмотря на год рабства у Северуса Снейпа, оставался невинным новичком. С ним нездорово обращались, им нездорово пользовались, и потому он очень мало знал о той части плотской любви, которая не включала в себя насилие и принуждение. А Люциус был с ним так нежен, когда он ждал прямо противоположного, что от одного этого Гарри готов был с желанием лечь на спину прямо здесь, рядом с обеденным столом, пожелай Люциус большего, чем поцелуй.

Но тот не захотел. Он целовал его с языком и зубами, его руки скользили по его черным, как ночь, волосам, пока Гарри не вцепился в него, так сильно впиваясь в его руки, что на коже оставались отметины от его ногтей. Однако когда Гарри попытался прижаться сильнее, хватка Люциуса в его волосах стала жестче, и он остановился, оставив его при одном поцелуе.

Гарри опустился на корточки и прижал тыльную сторону ладони к припухшим губам. Он выглядел изумленным и слегка напуганным.

– Я…

– Уже поздно, – произнес Люциус, не глядя на него. Ему хотелось, ему очень хотелось смотреть, пробовать и проделывать кучу других вещей с чудесным ртом этого ребенка, кроме того, как целовать, но он не стал. Когда наступит правильное время – да, но не сейчас.

– Полагаю, ты знаешь, как попасть в свои комнаты.

– Я… – Гарри провел дрожащей рукой по волосам и отрывисто кивнул. – Да.

– Хорошо, – Люциус встал. – Поспи, Гарри Поттер. Судя по твоему виду, тебе пойдет на пользу.

Гарри снова кивнул и поднялся на ноги. Какое-то мгновение он, казалось, не очень понимал, что ему следует делать, несмотря на полученные указания. Потом пошёл к двери, в которой до этого исчез домовой эльф.

Люциус многозначительно кашлянул.

– Что?

– Мой сын путешествует за границей. Он и его… невеста проведут день в Лондоне. Завтра вечером они ужинают с нами. Ты не заговоришь ни с одним из них без моего разрешения, это понятно?

– Да, – ответил Гарри.

– Хорошо, – коротко бросил Люциус. – Дриззли принесет ужин в твою комнату.

– Спасибо, – сказал Гарри, опять смутившись, теперь, когда его голова прояснилась, а манеры Люциуса снова стали жесткими. Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, но полный веселья голос Люциуса его остановил.

– И эта дорога ведет на кухню, – Люциус указал на противоположную дверь. – Твои комнаты этажом выше.

Гарри покраснел и пошел в указанном направлении.

– Спокойной ночи, сэр, – тихо произнес он.

– Спокойной ночи, Гарри.

***  
Даже в одиночестве, в удобной кровати, за запертой изнутри дверью из цельного дерева, Гарри сомневался, что сможет заснуть. Не сейчас, когда все ему говорило, что «в одиночестве» он ненадолго, а «заперто» – понятие относительное.

Он не успокоился сразу, и сновидения его не оставили, однако, в конечном счете, он все же заснул.

Во сне он снова очутился в доме своего прежнего хозяина, окруженный со всех сторон ядовитыми перешептывающимися тенями. Он стоял на коленях в центре вытертого персидского ковра посередине гостиной со связанными за спиной руками, совсем как в тот день, когда его продали. Но в отличие от того дня, некоторые из кружащих вокруг теней тянулись к нему, чтобы дотронуться до него, погладить, вцепиться в волосы, провести своими отвратительными руками по его коже.

Затем его толкнули лицом вниз, в вылинявший шелк ковра, и кто-то навалился на него, чье-то дыхание обожгло кожу за ухом, нашептывая непристойности, и он не мог вдохнуть, хотя ему отчаянно хотелось, потому что тогда мерзкий запах тех, кто стоит рядом и смотрит, и тени, населяющие этот проклятый дом, заберутся в его легкие и…

– … Поттер, просыпайся. Тебе приснился кошмар.

Гарри трясли чьи-то руки, и он судорожно отполз от них, как только достаточно проснулся. Он забился в дальний угол между изголовьем и спиной, поджал ноги к груди и уткнулся лицом в колени, цепляясь пальцами в простыни по бокам от своих бедер и вздрагивая.

Люциус вздохнул и присел на кровать.

– Посмотри на меня, – сказал он. Он старался говорить внятно и успокаивающе, так, как говорил с Драко, когда тот был маленьким и ему снились кошмары о заползающих в окно садовых гномах и прячущихся в прикроватном пологе докси.

– Гарри…

Гарри дернул плечами и задрожал.

– Гарри, – повторил Люциус, – посмотри на меня.

Гарри помотал головой, но нехотя оторвал лицо от коленей и посмотрел на Люциуса.

– Что?

Люциус дотронулся до его ладони, осторожно отцепляя от простыней один палец за другим. Он легонько потянул Гарри за руку, но тот отказался выбираться из угла.

– Зачем вы меня купили? – спросил его Гарри.

Люциус на секунду задумался и сказал:

– Зачем тебе это знать?

Гарри пожал плечами, пытаясь сделать вид, что это вовсе не имеет такого значения, какое имело на самом деле.

Люциус изогнул губы в улыбке.

– Я просто… хочу знать. – Гарри попытался забрать свою руку из хватки Люциуса, но тот держал его крепко. – Я… я знаю, почему большинство из них меня хотят. Я не дурак, я понимаю. Они хотят меня трахнуть, потому что меня ненавидят или потому… потому что я – «Избранный», «Мальчик, который выжил», или как там меня еще называют. Но вы не…

– С чего ты взял, будто я не? – поинтересовался Люциус.

Глаза Гарри широко распахнулись, он сглотнул, отвел глаза в сторону и снова попытался высвободить руку.

– Я ошибся, – прошептал он. – Но… я думал… Вы не ведете себя так, будто меня ненавидите…

– А перед тем, как я захочу тебя трахнуть, я обязательно должен тебя возненавидеть? – спросил Люциус. Он пытался говорить все так же мягко и успокаивающе, но сомневался, что у него получается.

Гарри кинул на него испуганный взгляд и помотал головой.

Люциус подумывал сказать мальчику, что не использует свое тело как оружие, что ненавидь он Гарри, не сидел бы сейчас на краю его постели, пытаясь успокоить после ночного кошмара. Люциус подумал сказать ему, что если б он его ненавидел, то трахнул бы на ковре в столовой и отправил засыпать в слезах на кухонном полу вместе с домовыми эльфами. Он не стал бы соблазнять Гарри клубникой и поцелуями, а потом отсылать в кровать в одиночестве, оставшись неудовлетворенным.

Он понимал, что Гарри вовсе не успокоится, услышав все это, и промолчал. Вместо этого он отпустил его руку и встал.

– Попробуй опять заснуть. Я пришлю домового эльфа со снотворным, если…

– Нет!

Люциус сжал переносицу и разочарованно вздохнул.

– Я не пытаюсь тебя отравить. Я пытаюсь тебе помочь.

– Почему? – снова спросил Гарри. Он смотрел на него с подозрением, но в то же время казался куда менее напуганным, чем секунду назад, так что Люциус посчитал это хорошим знаком.

– Почему я тебя купил? Или почему забочусь?

– И то, и другое, – ответил Гарри.

– Я тебя купил, потому что я тебя хочу. Я о тебе забочусь, потому что ты принадлежишь мне, а я привык заботиться о своей собственности. А теперь спи. Я пошлю Дриззли со снотворным, и ты его выпьешь, каким бы неприятным оно не показалось тебе на вкус.

Гарри ничего не сказал и снова уткнулся лицом в колени, так что Люциус не смог прочитать в этих чудесных глазах, о чём тот думает. Ему пришло в голову, что мальчик, возможно, плачет, а он понятия не имел, как в таких случаях себя вести.

Еще он понял, что всех его связанных с Гарри Поттером расстройств можно было бы избежать, если б он в самом деле кинул его на спину и трахнул. К его огромному сожалению, Люциус не врал, когда говорил, что его не ненавидит.

Люциус забрал с прикроватного столика свечу и вышел из комнаты, чтобы найти домового эльфа. Похоже, чтобы обрести покой в собственном доме, ему понадобится двойная доза снотворного.

***  
Когда Дриззли принес зелье, Гарри без единого слова выпил все до последней капли и снова забрался под одеяло.

Он боялся, что кошмары вернутся, но снов не было совсем, и он уснул, безотчетно гладя затейливые узоры на своем новом ошейнике.

***

Когда на следующий день один из эльфов пришел его будить, Гарри не проснулся. Он уткнулся лицом в подушку, прячась от льющегося в комнату через открытые занавески света, пробормотал что-то про персидские ковры и яд и снова заснул.

Неудивительно, подумал Люциус, стоя у края кровати и наблюдая, как его грудная клетка медленно и ровно опускается и поднимается. Год, даже больше, жизни в постоянном страхе, ожидании удара или чего похуже всякий раз, когда Гарри что-то делал, говорил или думал без разрешения Северуса…или если Северус приходил в особенно дурном настроении – сделал свое дело: вымотал Гарри и довел его до края, и физически, и морально. Гарри, совершенно очевидно, был полностью истощен.

Люциус вернул на место занавески, отодвинутые одним из эльфов перед тем, как тот пошел сообщить господину Люциусу, что мальчик не встает, и тихо вышел, оставив Гарри досыпать.

***  
– Мальчик должен встать сейчас.

Гарри отмахнулся от маленькой руки, которая его трясла, что-то проворчал и попытался снова закопаться в тепло матраса.

– Мальчик должен встать сейчас, – безжалостно повторил эльф, и кровать внезапно скинула Гарри на пол, так, что он приземлился на задницу.

Первым инстинктивным порывом было вскочить и бежать как можно дальше от того, кто находился с ним в комнате. Потом он увидел маленького эльфа и ощутимо расслабился.

– Господин Люциус сказал, мальчик должен это надеть, – сообщил эльф, протягивая ему чистые черные брюки на шнуровке и льняную рубашку.

Гарри взял их и пощупал дорогой материал. Он взглянул на эльфа и поднял бровь.

– Я думал, вы не должны касаться одежды, – проговорил он.

– Господин Люциус не передавал ее из рук в руки Дриззли, – ответил эльф. – Господин никогда бы так не сделал.

– А… понятно, – Гарри поежился под острым взглядом маленьких глаз этого существа. – Я должен надеть это прямо сейчас?

– Да, – подтвердил Дриззли. – Господин Драко и мисс Панси сегодня вечером ужинают в столовой с господином Люциусом. Господин Люциус желает, чтобы мальчик к ним присоединился.

***

Пока эльф вел его в гостиную, Гарри слышал их разговоры и прикладывал все силы, чтобы не развернуться и не убежать в свою комнату. Когда эльф оставила его у входа, чтобы доложить господину Люциусу, по ту сторону двери раздался заливчатый женский смех. Гарри вдруг охватил холод, и он задрожал.

Ему отчаянно хотелось провалиться сквозь пол и исчезнуть.

– Гарри, заходи, – произнес Люциус достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали с той стороны двери без дополнительных команд.

Минуту Гарри не шевелился. Ему нужна была эта минута, чтобы успокоиться и прогнать с лица страх.

– Господин Люциус велел…

– Я слышал, – сказал Гарри, глубоко вздохнул и зашел за эльфом в гостиную.

– Как мило, что ты к нам присоединился, Поттер, – раздался знакомый полный неприязни и ехидства голос Драко Малфоя.

Гарри спокойно посмотрел на Драко, отмечая, как сильно тот изменился за последние два года… и как мало, и перевел взгляд в никуда, смотря сквозь него. Он не позволит Драко его достать; что бы тот ни подумал или ни сказал, это не будет иметь никакого значения. Еще год назад у него бы не получилось. Мальчик, которым он тогда был, отреагировал бы на каждое грубое замечание, каждый двусмысленный взгляд яростью и гневом, однако если с Северусом Снейпом Гарри и не научился любви и страсти, зато отлично усвоил другие уроки.

Драко протянул руку и схватил его за подбородок, вынуждая посмотреть на себя. Гарри посмотрел, на него и, в то же время, сквозь него, и Драко с отвращением его отпустил.

– Да что с ним? – спросил он у отца.

Люциус неясно улыбнулся.

– Гарри, посмотри на меня, – приказал он. Гарри посмотрел, и улыбка Люциуса стала шире, когда эти чудные зеленые глаза сфокусировались на нем. – С ним все в порядке. Полагаю, ты ему просто не нравишься.

Драко рассмеялся; ему тут же вторила Панси, которая уже сидела за столом, уперев на скатерть локти и сложив перед собой безупречно наманикюренные пальчики. Она холодно осмотрела Гарри со своего места на противоположном крае стола и одарила взглядом, ясно говорившем, что для нее он значит чуть больше, чем мертвое насекомое на кончике ее дизайнерских туфелек.

– Чувства взаимны, – произнес Драко. – Поверь мне, Поттер.

Гарри его проигнорировал, по-прежнему не сводя глаз с Люциуса. Тот, кажется, наблюдал за его реакциями с куда большим интересом, чем, по мнению Гарри, было необходимо, и Гарри надеялся, что он не выглядит сейчас также тревожно, как себя чувствует.

– Господин Люциус…

Старшего Малфоя потянули за рукав, и он глянул вниз.

– Что еще? И не смей так делать.

– Простите Тинси, господин Люциус, – пропищала эльф, в ее голубых выпуклых глазах выступили слезы. – Тинси очень виновата, господин Люциус. Тинси немедленно засунет нос в вафельницу, сэр…

– Потрясающая идея, – протянул Драко. – Но, может быть, перед этим ты все-таки накроешь на стол?

Эльф окончательно потеряла контроль над собой и зарыдала в голос, спрятав лицо в кухонное полотенце. Звук был душераздирающий.

Гарри не выдержал и закатил глаза.

– Хочешь что-то сказать, Поттер? – уставился на него Драко.

Гарри вспомнил отданный вчера Люциусом приказ молчать и помотал головой.

Но разве мог Драко так легко все спустить? Только не Поттеру. С Гарри у него никогда не получалось держать себя в руках.

– Да ладно, Поттер, ты что, язык проглотил? Или ты так часто сосешь член моего отца, что уже забыл, для чего еще нужен твой рот?

Панси пронзительно рассмеялась, и Гарри раздраженно стиснул зубы, но промолчал.

Люциус коротко коснулся его плеча и сказал:

– Давай, Гарри. Скажи моему сыну и его… В общем, скажи им, что ты о них думаешь.

Гарри повернул голову через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что Люциус не шутит.

– Но…

– Я тебе разрешаю, – сообщил Люциус. – И он ведь сам просит.

Гарри посмотрел на Драко, теперь действительно на него, удостоив Панси лишь беглым взглядом. Она сидела, жестоко улыбаясь, с выражением крайнего самодовольства на лице, словно думала, что все это некая игра, затеянная для ее развлечения.

Драко презрительно скривил губы.

– Валяй, Поттер, – прошипел он.

Гарри пожал плечами.

– Думаю, у тебя Эдипов комплекс, – ровно произнес он.

Драко моргнул. Он казался сконфуженным.

Позади раздался сдавленный кашель, и Гарри был почти уверен, что Люциус пытался сдержать смех.

Гарри перевел взгляд на Панси, позволив всему презрению, что он чувствовал, отразиться на лице.

– Но твоя мать была куда симпатичней… и, в любом случае, я не думаю, что трахаться ты хотел бы с матерью.

Может, Драко и не знал, кто такой Эдип, или от какого комплекса он сам страдает, зато он отлично понял, что его оскорбил Гарри чертов Поттер. Он размахнулся и ударил Гарри по лицу. Сильно.

От удара его голова дернулась в сторону, но Гарри не удивился и принял пощечину спокойно, не желая доставлять Драко удовольствия. Драко чертыхнулся и ударил его снова.

Гарри почувствовал, как гравировка на одном из его колец разрезала ему щеку и зашипел от боли, но поднял подбородок, и в выражении его лица, как и в том, как он держал голову, ясно читался вызов.

Драко снова поднял руку.

– Достаточно, – сказал Люциус.

– Но отец, он же…

– Достаточно, – повторил Люциус жестче. – Ты никогда не знал, где остановиться, Драко. Чаще всего в таких случаях я тобой горжусь, но иногда ты лишь выставляешь себя дураком.

Драко покраснел до кончиков волос и с яростью глянул на Поттера.

– Тинси, прекрати свое чертово бормотанье и накрой на стол, – приказал он плачущему эльфу. – Или я сейчас заставлю Поттера подарить тебе пару носков на Рождество.

Эльф тут же заткнулась и метнулась на кухню. Не прошло и минуты, как на столе появились еда и напитки вместе с приборами. Люциус махнул рукой, чтобы Драко присоединился к своей невесте, и занял свое место. Гарри стоял, не двигаясь, в ожидании указаний.

– Садись, – сказал Люциус, внимательно глядя на него.

– Да, сэр. Но… куда?

Люциус указал на пол рядом со своим креслом.

– Рядом со мной.

Панси оскалила зубы, а Драко самодовольно ухмыльнулся. Очевидно, он считал, что все-таки выиграл… что-то.

Гарри подошел к Люциусу и опустился на пол. Он сложил руки на коленях и склонил голову. Поза была знакомая.

Он поднял голову, когда Люциус опустил вниз руку и погладил его по щеке, проследив большим пальцем порез от кольца Драко. Гарри пару раз моргнул и сфокусировал взгляд на его лице. То, что он увидел в глазах своего господина, он отлично знал. Незнакомой стала его собственная реакция на это. Единственное, что он чувствовал, видя в чужих глазах желание – страх, но сейчас…сейчас было по-другому.

Гарри прикусил нижнюю губу и снова опустил глаза. Руки тряслись, и он переплел пальцы, чтобы успокоиться.

– Кажется, канделябров чересчур много, – прокомментировал Драко, и Люциус убрал руку с лица Гарри. – Еще даже не темно.

– Ну а пока мы тут целуем задницы еще и не особо утонченно, – ответил Люциус, но уже с легкой улыбкой.

– Очень вкусно… что бы это ни было, – сказала Панси Люциусу.

– Телятина, – сообщил Люциус.

– О, ну это просто фантастика.

– Я так рад, что вам нравится, – произнес Люциус голосом, которым можно было бы резать сталь.

Ни Драко, ни Панси, кажется, не обратили внимания на его тон.

– Отец, а что случилось с очками этого маленького уродца? – поинтересовался Драко, откусив с вилки кусочек чего-то и махнув ей в сторону Гарри.

– Понятия не имею, – Люциус сделал глоток вина. – Поттер, что случилось с твоими очками?

– Мой…эээ…– Гарри заколебался, не зная, как называть Снейпа теперь, когда тот больше не был его владельцем. – Сн… Снейп их забрал.

– И как же ты теперь видишь? – спросила Панси.

Гарри посмотрел на Люциуса, тот кивнул:

– Можешь ответить.

– Он заколдовал мне глаза, – сказал Гарри.

– О, – произнесла Панси.

Остаток вечера прошел в молчании, и Гарри был крайне признателен, что ему больше не пришлось отвечать ни на чьи вопросы.

Гарри со своего места не видел Драко и Панси, зато каждые несколько минут исподволь разглядывал Люциуса. Он смотрел, как лучи угасающего солнца, пробираясь в комнату через окно, блестят на его волосах, завязанных позади, но не слишком крепко, так что несколько светлых прядей падало на щеку и шею. Смотрел, как касаются зубчики вилки его губ, когда он брал что-то ему понравившееся. Он смотрел, как его пальцы обхватывают бокал с вином, как кроваво-красная жидкость бросает отсвет на его запястье сквозь узоры в хрустале.

Гарри привык наблюдать за людьми по многим причинам. Чаще всего – из страха, иногда потому, что Снейп приказывал внимательно следить за кем-то, когда этот кто-то обладал каким-то секретом, который Северус хотел знать. Гарри не привык наблюдать за людьми потому, что они его интересовали, потому что ему хотелось наблюдать.

Но сейчас он именно этим и занимался, и, из всех людей на свете, Гарри любовался Люциусом Малфоем.

Люциус заметил обращенное на себя внимание и предложил Гарри кусочек мяса на вилке. Гарри поднял голову и взял угощение. Люциус смотрел, как он ест, после чего подал ему немного вина. Гарри не особенно любил вино, но сделал маленький глоток, потому что от него этого ждали.

– Ты балуешь его, как ребенка, – ухмыльнулся Драко, – он и правда так хорош?

Люциус поставил бокал на стол, спокойно намазал квадратик тоста икрой и понаблюдал, как Гарри откусывает понемножку с его ладони.

– Драко, ты, кажется, развил в себе необычный интерес к моему члену и тому, куда я его засовываю. Искренне надеюсь, что это что-то вроде переходного периода, который ты перерастешь. Нетипичная форма предсвадебной лихорадки, может быть?

Драко стал пугающе красного оттенка и пробормотал что-то вроде того, будто ему все равно, что Люциус делает с «маленькой шлюхой».

Гарри покончил с икрой и стер крошки с уголков рта кончиками пальцев.

На десерт был миндальный крем, который эльфы подали в маленьких чашечках, вместо того, чтобы сразу наколдовать на стол. Драко и Панси попробовали чуть-чуть, но по большей части ковыряли десерт ложками в тишине. Люциус ел очень мало. Гораздо больше его интересовало, как Гарри слизывает лакомство с его чайной ложки.

Когда ужин подошел к концу, то есть, когда Гарри доел десерт Люциуса, а Люциус посмотрел, как он облизывает пальцы, Драко встал и сказал, что им пора. Они с Панси взяли портключ в Барселону на следующее утро.

Люциус положил ладонь Гарри на плечо – безмолвная команда оставаться на месте, после чего встал проводить сына и будущую невестку к выходу. Гарри слышал, как они прощаются, договариваются снова вместе поужинать в ближайшее время. Панси начала рассказывать о предстоящей свадьбе и впервые за весь вечер в ее голосе слышался энтузиазм… и потом раздался хлопок, и они исчезли.

А он остался наедине с Люциусом.

Гарри вздохнул.

– Все-таки это было раздражающе скучно, – сказал Люциус, вернувшись в комнату.

– Она вам не нравится, – проговорил Гарри, не глядя на него.

– Панси? – уточнил Люциус. – Нет, не нравится. Она напоминает мне сестру моей жены… до того, как та сошла с ума.

До того, как она присягнула на верность Волдеморту, понял Гарри.

– Я понимаю, он, может быть, и не заслужил ничего иного, но я все-таки надеялся, что Драко найдет себе кого-нибудь получше, – сказал Люциус, и Гарри задумался, почему он говорит это ему. – Кого-нибудь, кто его… успокоит.

Гарри молча ждал. Это случится; теперь это было очевидно. Люциус весь вечер проявлял к нему куда больший интерес и желание, чем к еде, и у Гарри не оставалось иллюзий по поводу того, что это значило.

Гарри вспомнил, как Люциус целовал его прошлым вечером, вкус клубники на его языке… и ему не было страшно.

– Иди спать, Гарри, – произнес Люциус. Гарри посмотрел на него и недоуменно моргнул. Люциус круговыми движениями тер виски, словно пытаясь справиться с подступающей головной болью. – День выдался… утомительный. А ты все еще выглядишь чертовски уставшим.

По-прежнему ужасно смущенный, Гарри поднялся и направился к двери. Когда он до нее дошел, то остановился и развернулся.

– Почему вы меня купили?

– Разве мы уже не разобрались с этим? – спросил Люциус.

– Вы сказали, это потому, что вы меня хотите, – продолжил Гарри, словно не замечая его слов. – Да даже если б не сказали, я не слепой. Я…

– О чем в действительности ты хочешь спросить? – Внезапно Люциус перестал казаться таким уставшим, и в его глазах появилось пугающее предостережение. – Почему, в таком случае, я еще ничего не сделал? Почему тебя еще не трахнул? Почему посылаю в кровать в одиночестве, когда все вокруг убеждены, что я пользуюсь твоим телом каждым извращенным способом, который мой мозг в состоянии породить? Что ты хочешь знать на самом деле, Поттер?

Гарри сглотнул и отвернулся.

– Все.

Люциус рассмеялся. Это был отрывистый циничный смех, больше похожий на лай.

– Потому что вопреки всему, во что тебе пришлось поверить о нас, злобных Пожирателях, я никогда никого не принуждал, и не собираюсь начинать с тобой. Ты принадлежишь мне, не заблуждайся на этот счет, но я помню, каким ты был до того, как стал собственностью, и я достаточно самонадеян, чтобы желать видеть в своей постели то создание, потому что оно хочет там оказаться.

Гарри заставил себя посмотреть Люциусу в глаза. По телу пробежала нервная дрожь, но он это сделал.

– Этого никогда не случится, – сказал он.

– Я знаю, что ты так думаешь, и, может быть, ты прав. И пока из твоих глаз не исчезнет это выражение побитой собаки всякий раз, как ты на меня смотришь, будто ждешь, что я тебя ударю, ты будешь оставаться в одиночестве. Спокойной ночи. – Люциус развернулся, чтобы уйти.

– Подождите, – позвал Гарри, и тот остановился. – Как я могу не смотреть на вас так, будто вы меня ударите, если… если вы стояли там и позволили сделать это Драко?

– Это был не удар, – возразил Люциус. – Я думал, ты знаешь разницу.

Гарри кивнул.

– Ладно, вы позволили ему дать мне пощечину.

– Да, – просто сказал Люциус и ушел.

***  
Этой ночью, когда Гарри разбудили кошмары и он закричал, Люциус накрылся одеялом с головой и игнорировал их до тех пор, пока крики не прекратились. Это произошло не сразу, и Люциус чуть было не пошел снова его успокаивать, забыв о том, насколько нежелательным было там его присутствие.

Однако в конце концов он остался, и Гарри кричал в темноте еще несколько минут, прежде чем снова заснуть.

Правда, Люциусу показалось, что он еще долго слышал всхлипывания.

Возможно, это был всего лишь ветер.

***

Почти весь следующий день, как и день после него, Люциус практически не видел Гарри, хотя знал, что мальчик проснулся и гуляет по Малфой-Манору – приказал Тинси за ним следить. Он не боялся, что Гарри что-то разобьет или залезет куда не надо – несмотря на все свое любопытство, Гарри, видимо, не испытывал ни малейшего желания трогать что-либо без разрешения.

Качество, которое мальчик, несомненно, приобрел у Северуса.

Вечером Гарри ужинал в столовой вместе с Люциусом. Он сидел на коленях на полу возле кресла и ел то, что Люциус ему предлагал прямо со своих рук, в точности как предыдущим днем.

Гарри все так же смотрел на него с подозрительностью забитого животного, и, казалось, никакое количество доброты и терпения не смогут это изменить.

Не считая тех моментов, когда Люциус его целовал. Тогда… тогда все исчезало, но лишь до тех пор, пока Гарри не опоминался и не возвращал себе контроль над чувствами. Как только губы и руки Люциуса его покидали, все возвращалось на свои места, будто ничего и не было.

И это, начинал подозревать Люциус, вероятно, единственный способ дотянуться до него дотянуться. Гарри выстроил вокруг себя огромные непробиваемые стены из страха, и в качестве способа выжить такой подход работал отлично.

Но Люциус помнил, каким тот был до войны…черт, да даже во время войны, и когда он его целовал, прикасался к нему, он снова это видел, лишь на секунду, и это…он хотел этого. Хотел прикасаться к тому дикому, упертому, упрямому неистовому демону, раствориться в удовольствии и уничтожить к чертям все приспособительные механизмы, приобретенные Гарри во время жизни с Северусом, пока Гарри не закричит.

Люциус пытался достучаться до него добротой, которая его тревожила, мягкостью, которая его смущала. Теперь он даст мальчику пространство и столько свободы, сколько будет возможно, надеясь… надеясь на что?

Что ему хватит терпения позволить Гарри прийти к нему самому.


	2. Часть вторая

Шмяк! «Тинси плохая!» Шмяк!

– Господин Люциус? – пропищал кто-то, потом добавил в сторону: – Тинси, прекрати сейчас же, пожалуйста! Господин Люциус?

Шмяк!

– Господин Люциус, это очень важно, сэр. Дриззли очень виноват, что вас разбудил, сэр. Дриззли прижжет себе уши утюгом, сэр, но…

О, да вашу мать.

Люциус застонал и открыл один глаз, и тут же злобно его прищурил, как только разглядел перед собой забавную мордочку домового эльфа.

– В чем дело, Дриззли?

Шмяк!

– Тинси, ты помнишь, что я говорил про носки?

Эльф прекратила бить себя по голове книгой, которую держала в руках.

– Да, сэр.

– Тинси… сейчас ноябрь. Поттер еще даже не думал о подарках на Рождество.

Эльф, кажется, не поняла. Неудивительно, эти создания в принципе не отличались умом.

– Прекрати себя бить. Ты испортишь книгу.

– Да, господин Люциус, – тихо пискнула Тинси. – Тинси очень виновата, сэр.

Да сколько ж можно.

– Что такого случилось, что требуется мое незамедлительное присутствие? – зарычал Люциус на эльфа. – И лучше пусть это будет что-то серьезное. Мне снился чудесный сон.

– Тинси совершила плохой поступок, – сообщил Дриззли. Он казался самодовольным. Ну, насколько вообще самодовольными могут выглядеть домовые эльфы.

– Ябедничать нехорошо, Дриззли, – сказал Люциус. – Тинси, в чем дело?

– Господин Люциус велел Тинси не спускать с мальчика глаз, сэр, – проговорила Тинси. – Тинси должна была следить, чтобы мальчик ничего не разбил, сэр. Тинси должна была следить, чтобы мальчик себе не навредил, сэр. Тинси старалась, сэр, но Тинси плохой, плохой эльф, сэр.

Эльф зарыдала, закрыв мордочку кухонным полотенцем.

Через секунду до Люциуса дошло («Тинси должна была следить, чтобы мальчик себе не навредил»), и он сел, окончательно проснувшись.

– Где он?

– Мальчик в гостиной, сэр, – сказал Дриззли. Тинси ответить не могла, слишком занятая горестными рыданиями. – Он пытался уйти из замка, сэр.

Блядь.

Люциус с облегчением выдохнул. Значит, мальчик жив. Тем не менее, Люциус немедленно встал и отправился к нему.

***

Гарри подумал позвать на помощь, но представил, как будет выглядеть, когда Люциус спустится и обнаружит его на коленях, с прижатой к стене щекой и с прилипшим к ней же, как к огромному магниту, ошейником, и решил ничего не делать.

Хотя раздери его черти, если он знает, как будет выбираться из всего этого… чтобы это ни было, без Люциуса.

– Гарри, – произнес Люциус, подойдя к нему и лениво прислонясь к стене. – Что я говорил о побеге из Манора?

Гарри почувствовал, как в глазах защипало от слез. Теперь это произойдет. Теперь Люциус изобьет его согласно какому-нибудь правилу, которое Гарри, по его мнению, нарушил. Наконец-то.

Вместо страха Гарри испытал почти облегчение.

– Вы сказали не сбегать, сэр, – мягко ответил Гарри. – Я не пытался сбежать, сэр. Я просто…

Люциус посмотрел на него, увидел, как напряглись его плечи, и поднял бровь.

– Ты просто что?

Гарри сглотнул, хотя с прилипшим к стене ошейником сделать это было трудно.

– Я не мог заснуть и я… мне захотелось увидеть сад.

– Сад, – повторил Люциус. Он присел на корточки, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне. В глазах Гарри блестели слезы, и Люциус стер их кончиками пальцев. – Я тебе верю. Почему ты плачешь?

– Потому что… – Гарри шмыгнул носом и попытался сморгнуть слезы, но они словно сами по себе потекли по щекам. – Я не знаю, сэр, – несчастным голосом ответил он.

Люциус пробормотал заклинание, чтобы его освободить. В следующую же секунду, к своему изумлению, он обнаружил всхлипывающего Гарри Поттера вцепившимся в его талию и спрятавшим лицо у него в рубашке.

Люциус неловко его погладил и чуть передвинулся, чтобы Гарри локтем не упирался ему в бедро…и на этом его познания в утешении закончились. Он попытался вспомнить, как успокаивал Драко, когда тот был маленьким, но сравнивать Гарри, полулежащего у него на коленях так, что его слезы мочили Люциусу рубашку, а дыхание почти касалось паха, с его собственным ребенком, плакавшим у него на плече, потому что его испугали монстры в туалете… было слишком неправильно.

– Шшш, не плачь, – пробормотал Люциус, медленно гладя Гарри по спине, пытаясь успокоить. – Поттер, хватит.

Гарри шмыгнул носом и уткнулся лицом ему в живот. Люциус замер. Такую невинность следует объявить вне закона… Должен же мальчик знать, что делает.

Разумеется, Гарри знал, понял Люциус, потому что в следующее мгновение Гарри задрал вверх его рубашку, и Люциус почувствовал прикосновение языка. Языка Гарри Поттера. Будь Люциус благородней или желай мальчика хоть чуточку меньше, он приказал бы ему прекратить или отослал бы обратно в кровать с чашкой теплого молока… Но Люциус не был благородным. Вообще. Он хотел Поттера так сильно, что и так проявил к нему больше доброты, мягкости и терпения, чем за всю свою предыдущую жизнь, хотя каждую секунду, когда Поттер оказывался поблизости, его единственным желанием было завалить мальчишку на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность и оттрахать.

Гарри прихватил кожу на животе зубами и что-то пробормотал, и Люциус сдался.

Он подтянул Гарри к себе на колени, вцепился ему в волосы и поцеловал. Он проигнорировал тихий голосок в голове, прошептавший, что здесь что-то не так. Это не настоящее желание, как бы оно ни было на него похоже. Вслушиваться в этот голос сейчас Люциусу вовсе не хотелось.

На сей раз Гарри не колебался, ответив на поцелуй, вложив в него все, что имел, все, что осмелился предложить. Он застонал Люциусу в рот и сжал его плечи, надеясь, что милость Люциуса окажется не столь безжалостной, как Снейпа.

Гарри уловил момент, когда Люциус понял, что Гарри делает. Он даже знал, как тот догадался. Его выдали слезы. Его слезы на лице Люциуса, его губах, соль на его языке. Люциус его не оттолкнул, не перестал целовать, но его прикосновения смягчились, потеряли свою страстность, стали неспешными.

Люциус позволил Гарри остановиться самому.

Гарри со всхлипом разорвал поцелуй и спрятал лицо у него на плече.

– Простите, – произнес он еле слышно. – Клянусь, я не пытался сбежать.

Люциус мягко отодвинулся, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.

– А я сказал, что тебе верю. Все это…это было необязательно. Весьма приятно, но необязательно. – Люциус провел большим пальцем по покрывшемуся тонкой корочкой порезу на щеке Гарри, увидел, как дрогнули темные ресницы, и вздохнул. Он выпустил Гарри из рук и встал. – Возвращайся в кровать, Гарри. Завтра Тинси выведет тебя в сад, если тебе все еще будет интересно.

Гарри не пошевелился, оставшись на месте.

– Спасибо, сэр, – прошептал он.

Люциус кивнул и развернулся, чтобы уйти. Он остановился на первой ступеньке и снова посмотрел через плечо на Гарри, все еще сидевшего на полу.

– Сильно болит?

– Простите, сэр… что болит?

– Твоя щека, – пояснил Люциус, имея в виду разрез.

На лице Поттера мелькнула слабая улыбка.

– Бывало и хуже, сэр.

Губы Люциуса сжались в тонкую линию. Он сошел со ступеньки и повернулся в сторону столовой.

– Не сомневаюсь. Я прикажу, чтобы в твою комнату принесли зелье. Выпей его, пожалуйста. Оно залечит порез и сделает шрам почти незаметным.

И снова эта тусклая улыбка. Гарри думал о тех шрамах, что все еще носил. Он сказал лишь:

– Спасибо.

– Спокойной ночи, Гарри.

– Спокойной ночи, сэр.

***  
Люциус разочарованно зарычал и взъерошил волосы, ввалившись на кухню в поисках домового эльфа. Член стоял как каменный, так, что было больно. А виноват во всем Гарри Поттер!

Ладно, если быть честным, не только он. Мальчик сидел у него на коленях по собственной воле; он хотел, а Люциус его остановил. Не стал отталкивать или говорить «нет», но фактически сделал именно это.

Потому что целуя его, Гарри плакал.

С каких пор, черт побери, в Люциусе Малфое проснулась совесть?

– Дриззли! – позвал, хотя сейчас его голос больше напоминал лай. Грозный рык разозленной собаки. – Тинси!

Люциус посмотрел вниз и уставился на эльфа. Она отшатнулась, вытаращив влажные глаза, кажется, готовая разрыдаться еще до того, как он заговорит.

– Что господин Малфой делает… на кухне, сэр?

– Тинси, отнеси мальчику исцеляющее зелье, – коротко приказал Люциус. Он пытался говорить мягко, однако в голосе лишь добавилось гнусавости.

– Да, господин Люциус, – сказала эльф.

Люциус сдержал желание рявкнуть в ее адрес какую-нибудь гадость и отправился принять душ.

Холодный.

***

Гарри сидел на подоконнике у открытого окна. Ему не хотелось думать о том, что произошло внизу. Не хотелось вспоминать, как хозяин гладил его по спине, пытаясь успокоить. Его, раба. Он не хотел думать о губах Люциуса, прижимавшихся к его губам, языке Люциуса, вырывавшем из его рта тихие полузадушенные стоны. Если Гарри будет об этом думать, ему придется вспомнить, какие чувства он тогда испытывал. Придется вспомнить, что желание не было полностью наигранным.

А тогда нужно будет спросить себя почему, а Гарри сомневался, что готов услышать ответ.

– Господин Люциус велел Тинси дать мальчику исцеляющее зелье, – раздался голосок у его колен.

Гарри посмотрел вниз и увидел домового эльфа, протягивающего ему чашку с чем-то красным. Жидкость напоминала вино… если не давать себе задуматься, на что еще она была похожа.

Гарри взял чашку и выпил все. Не так уж и плохо. От подобных зелий он ждал худшего. А это по вкусу напоминало что-то гадкое, пытавшееся притвориться чем-то сладким. Как вишневый сироп от кашля. Не сказать, что очень вкусно, но терпимо. И в теле отдалось приятным теплом.

Гарри отдал чашку и вернулся к созерцанию того, как лунный свет в саду целует розы Нарциссы Малфой.

В окно влетел легкий ветер, и Гарри вдруг почувствовал, как он скользит вдоль каждого волоска обнаженной кожи. Гарри задрожал, но не от холода, а от внезапного и очень яркого ощущения собственного тела. Он глубоко вдохнул, и это, это простое, естественное движение вызвало бурю ощущений. Гарри чувствовал, как растягиваются его легкие, как воздух проходит через его приоткрытые губы, как подымается грудная клетка; чувствовал каждую крохотную мышцу, каждую клетку, передвинувшуюся для того, чтобы осуществить вдох. Жар в его крови медленно, словно по ступенькам, нарастал, принося с собой болезненное удовольствие.

Гарри глянул на Тинси, наблюдавшую за ним очень внимательно.

– Что?.. Боже, что ты мне дала?

– Тинси показать мальчику дорогу к комнатам господина Люциуса? – спросила эльф.

– Нет, я…– от вибрации собственного голоса по коже Гарри пробежала дрожь. Нужда прикоснуться к кому-то, чтобы к нему кто-то прикоснулся, стала просто ошеломляющей.

А это Малфой Манор, и здесь нет никого, кроме Люциуса. У Гарри не оставалось большого пространства для выбора.

– Ты чокнутая маленькая дрянь, – прошипел Гарри эльфу. Он обхватил себя руками и задрожал будто в лихорадке. – Да… черт… да… отведи меня… отведи меня к нему, пока я…

Тинси повернулась и вышла, держа в руках пустую чашку; Гарри отправился за ней.

***  
Когда Люциус зашел в спальню, Гарри он заметил не сразу. Прикрыв глаза, Люциус вытирал волосы полотенцем, напевая себе что-то под нос и старательно не думая о Гарри Поттере.

Пока не открыл глаза и не обнаружил Гарри Поттера сидящим в центре его кровати.

Люциус застыл и уставился на него. Сначала он видел только Гарри, его гибкое юное тело в свете ночника, его выразительные зеленые глаза, сосредоточенные на Люциусе, словно тот был осью, вокруг которой вращался его мир. Но потом Люциус отметил и другие детали. Например то, как Гарри дрожал, отчаяние в его застывших глазах, его пальцы, вцепившиеся в простыни… и то, что он был обнажен.

Люциус изогнул бровь, отшвырнул полотенце и подошел к изножью кровати.

– Что случилось?

Гарри открыл рот и снова закрыл, пока не совладал с сотрясавшей тело дрожью настолько, что смог говорить внятно.

– Кажется… домовой эльф… что-то подложил… о Господи, Люциус… больно…

Люциус в этом не сомневался. Он не знал, что Гарри принял наверняка, но короткий взгляд на него подал ему хорошую идею. – «Любовь-в-безделье», – пробормотал он. – Моей жене нравились эти цветы. Что ж, если тебя успокоит, Шекспир ошибался. Это зелье вызывает желание, а не любовь, и должно выветриться минут через пятнадцать, в зависимости от того, сколько ты принял и ел ли до этого.

– Не успокоило, – выдавил Гарри сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Люциус глянул на скинутую на пол возле кровати одежду и сказал:

– Полагаю, что нет. Но это пройдет.

– Охренительно, – выговорил Гарри и задрожал. – Но пока… моя кожа…она словно сейчас сползет сама по себе.

– Знаю, – произнес Люциус, понизив голос до мягкого мурлыканья. Он присел на краешек кровати, стараясь не делать резких движений, понимая, как воспринял бы это Гарри. – Ты чувствуешь все: как пульсирует кровь в венах, как при каждом ударе сокращается сердце, как скользит каждая капля пота по коже. Мир еще никогда не казался таким настоящим, ты никогда еще так не ощущал собственную плоть, не чувствовал себя более живым…или более испуганным. Похоже на то, что испытываешь, когда на тебя охотятся, да, Гарри?

– Да, – Гарри беспомощно посмотрел на Люциуса и сильнее стиснул льняные простыни, чтобы не кинуться к нему. Его тело, которое он ощущал сейчас так остро, требовало, кричало и хотело, и это пугало Гарри до чертиков. – Пожалуйста, дотронься до меня.

– Нет, – возразил Люциус. – Я не возьму тебя так.

Гарри начал смеяться, но остановился почти сразу, захлебнувшись на вдохе.

– Я сказал, дотронься, а не трахни. Сомневаюсь, что смог бы вынести это прямо сейчас… в таком состоянии… не важно…

– Дотронуться до тебя, – пробормотал Люциус. Он протянул руку и провел пальцем по его брови, затем вниз по щеке, остановившись на нижней губе.

Гарри застонал и придвинулся ближе, желая большего.

– Черт, – выдохнул он, – не могу…боже…

Люциус обхватил его лицо ладонью и дразняще улыбнулся.

– Если я до тебя дотронусь, твое тело захочет большего. Поверь мне. – Он выпустил Гарри и начал вставать.

Гарри схватил его за руку.

– Нет, – сказал он. – Пожалуйста…не бросай меня так. – Люциус опустился обратно на кровать, и Гарри подполз к нему. – Пожалуйста… мне все равно… трахни меня, если ты этого хочешь…только не уходи.

– Как пожелаешь, – мягко произнес Люциус и толкнул Гарри обратно на матрас. Кожа Гарри была так чувствительна, что он застонал и выгнулся даже от этого простого контакта.

Люциус понимал, что может привязать Гарри к кровати, пока действие зелья не закончится, но понимал он и то, насколько жестоко, насколько ненужно болезненно это будет для Гарри. И ведь Гарри просил, чтобы до него дотронулись, умолял об этом, пришел к нему и произнес его имя этим своим чудным жалобным голоском.

Гарри обхватил его ногами, пропустил его волосы сквозь пальцы и выгнулся, прижимаясь к нему. Его возбужденный член при этом скользнул по животу Люциуса, посылая по телу того самые восхитительные ощущения.

– Этого мало… – выдохнул Гарри. – Этого… пожалуйста…

Люциус отнял его руку от своих волос и обнаружил другую, подбирающуюся к его бедру. Тогда Люциус переплел свои пальцы с его и задрал руки Гарри над его головой, прижимая запястья к кровати.

– Должно хватить. Пока, – ответил он. – Когда зелье выветрится, если ты все еще будешь…

– Заткнись, – прошипел Гарри. – Прости, Люциус, прости, но пожалуйста, пожалуйста, заткнись…прости…не злись, но я не могу…

Люциус остановил его бормотание поцелуем, от которого у Гарри перехватило дыхание. Гарри сжимал и разжимал пальцы в захвате его руки, пока Люциус ласкал и вылизывал его рот. Эта сводящая с ума, дразнящая, отчаянная нужда все еще была в нем, управляя каждым движением и желанием. Чем больше его касались, тем меньше, казалось, это приносило успокоения.

Затем, так же внезапно, как началось, все исчезло.

Люциус уловил момент, когда действие зелья прекратилось, по тому, как извивающееся, дрожащее тело под ним внезапно обмякло. Гарри издал тихий захлебывающийся звук, как маленький ребенок после долгого надрывного плача, и замер.

Вздохнув, Люциус отпустил его руки и начал подниматься. Он отошлет Гарри обратно в постель, а потом найдет своего эльфа и прижжет ему уши утюгом за это милое маленькое развлечение. Потом примет еще один холодный душ, потому что, опять же, стояло так, что в глазах темнело.

Гарри почувствовал, как исчезает давящее на него тело, холодное прикосновение воздуха к влажной вспотевшей коже и без колебаний потянул Люциуса обратно на себя. Люциус посмотрел на него, разглядывая долго и пристально, и лишь после этого расслабился и опустил свой вес обратно на его тонкое тело.

Опершись на локти по обе стороны от лица Гарри, Люциус проследил пальцем его черты, ожидая, пока Гарри откроет глаза. Когда это случилось, Люциус произнес:

– Будь уверен.

Гарри вздохнул, ресницы задрожали, и на его лице появилось выражение, которое на ком-нибудь другом Люциус назвал бы застенчивым.

– Я уверен, – сказал Гарри.

Может, потому что мальчик говорил искренне, или, что вероятней, потому что Люциусу хотелось думать, что тот и правда имел в виду именно это и осознавал, что говорит, Люциус не стал колебаться и спрашивать еще раз.

Когда Люциус перевернул Гарри на живот, то вовсе не удивился шрамам, покрывавшим его спину. Гораздо больше его поразило то, что Северусу хватило мстительности или небрежности оставить раны заживать самостоятельно и действительно оставить шрамы. Залечить их магией заняло бы несколько минут, а мальчик сохранил бы свою гладкую чистую кожу.

Впрочем, Люциус не собирался жаловаться. Он нашел эти тонкие серебристые линии, пересекавшие золотистую и идеальную во всех остальных отношениях кожу весьма эротичными. Как и те беспомощные тихие звуки, которые издал Гарри, когда Люциус провел ладонью вниз по его спине. Люциусу захотелось услышать их снова. Их и много других разных звуков.

Люциус провел вниз по его спине влажную дорожку языком, прослеживая каждый крохотный шрам, то ли желая стереть их так, словно их никогда не существовало, то ли запомнить их схему, пока Гарри извивался, стонал и умолял. И требовал.

Для того, кто почти тринадцать месяцев был рабом, Гарри оказался очень властным юным любовником. Произносимое шепотом «пожалуйста» быстро исчезло под руками и губами Люциуса, превратившись в «да», и «здесь», и «еще», и «сейчас, Люциус», и Люциус не сказал нет. Он взял то, что так давно хотел от Гарри, и дал ему все, о чем тот просил, выстраивая между ними что-то общее.

Люциус играл с ним, чередуя силу с нежностью, соблазняя его и успокаивая мягкими прикосновениями. Он трогал Гарри в сотне разных мест и сотнями разных способов, всасывая, облизывая, кусая и лаская, пользуясь каждым чувствительным местечком на его коже, изучая его тело и то, что ему нравится, прежде чем коснулся, наконец, его члена.

Гарри коротко рассмеялся, прижавшись лбом к подушке. Он повернул голову и посмотрел через плечо на Люциуса, возбужденный, но развеселившийся.

– Совсем не обязательно было все это делать, – заметил он. На вопросительный взгляд Люциуса Гарри пожал плечами и пояснил: – Не то чтобы со мной надо церемониться.

Люциус ухмыльнулся и прижал кончик скользкого пальца к его анусу. Гарри не слышал, чтобы Люциус произносил в темноте какое-нибудь заклинание, и не заметил, чтобы он что-то доставал и открывал, поэтому оказался не готов к прикосновению и судорожно втянул воздух, но заставил себя расслабиться.

Первым порывом было сопротивляться человеку, чей палец в него проникал, но Люциус нашептывал ему на ухо успокаивающую бессмыслицу, наверно, обещания, что больно не будет, решил Гарри, и, хотя он так и не разобрал, о чем ему говорили, он сделал пару глубоких вдохов, закрыл глаза и напомнил себе, что это Люциус, а не Снейп, и не один из тех безымянных мужчин, которым Снейп продавал его тело, когда хотел что-то от них получить. Люциус мог сделать ему больно – и с течением времени наверняка сделает – но Люциус был к нему добр. У Гарри имелось куда больше оснований ему верить, по крайней мере, в этом вопросе, чем нет.

Второй и третий палец очутились в нем, и Гарри стиснул зубы. Тем не менее тихий резкий звук слетел с его губ, когда Люциус раздвинул и повернул пальцы, осторожно его растягивая. Когда Люциус их чуть согнул и провел по его простате, Гарри сжал руку в кулак и, дрожа, прикусил костяшки.

– Тише, – прошептал Люциус ему на ухо. – Я не сделаю тебе больно.

– Сделаешь, – выдохнул Гарри в ответ. – Сделаешь.

Люциус прикусил его мочку, и Гарри охнул.

– Не в этот раз.

Люциус медленно качнулся вперед, не вынимая из него пальцев, и движение его бедер у задницы Гарри подтолкнуло их еще глубже. Гарри лбом прижался к матрасу. Его тихий, какой-то кошачий всхлип жажды и страдания заставил Люциуса зарычать в ответ. Он едва сдержался, чтобы не ворваться в него с силой, нарушая собственное обещание не причинять боли, данное лишь секунду назад.

Не спеша поцеловав Гарри между дрожащих лопаток, Люциус смазал свой член любрикантом и медленно вынул пальцы. Гарри застонал и качнулся вслед за его рукой. Ему не пришлось ждать долго. Люциус положил ладони на его узкие бедра, подтянул на себя и толкнулся вперед.

Гарри с шипением втянул воздух, и Люциус остановился, замерев глубоко внутри его тесного тела, желая понять, говорило шипение о боли или об удовольствии. Гарри качнулся назад и застонал, к облегчению Люциуса. Он знал этот стон – еще не удовольствие, но его поиск, непроизнесенное «пожалуйста», безмолвное требование «трахни меня».

Люциус держал его за бедра и позволял Гарри трахать себя самому, насаживаясь на его член. Мальчик знал, что делал, это было очевидно, и мысли о том, как Гарри этому научился, заботили Люциуса больше, чем он когда-либо согласился бы признать. Гарри медленно двигался, ища собственное удовольствие, спокойно и без тени смущения. Но в постели Северуса его учили только давать, и он, наконец, это и сделал, сев прямо, когда Люциус так и не пошевелился, не считая легких круговых движений бедрами.

Гарри застонал и уронил голову ему на плечо. Он скрестил руки ладонями вниз на своем животе и начал двигаться, поднимаясь вверх и снова опускаясь на член. Люциус смотрел, как горят румянцем его щеки, как крепко зажмурены глаза, как Гарри закусывает нижнюю губу, теряясь в ощущениях, проходящих по его телу. Он пах грехом и сексом, был похож на шлюху. В голову Люциусу пришло определение «прекрасный».

– Люциус, – проговорил Гарри, глянув на него через плечо, – ленивый ублюдок, трахни меня.

Люциус рассмеялся и провел языком по его шее, после чего толкнул его обратно на кровать и качнул бедрами, входя глубже. Гарри вскрикнул, наполовину от удовольствия, наполовину от удивления неожиданной силе толчка, и Люциус повторил движение, просто чтобы еще раз услышать этот крик.

Гарри перенес вес на предплечья и уперся руками в матрас, вцепившись пальцами в простыню. Люциус наклонился и переплел свои пальцы с его, захватив ткань. Его пальцы сжимались перед каждым толчком, и, уловив это, Гарри поймал ритм и начал двигаться вместе с ним.

– Гарри, – рвано выдохнул Люциус ему между лопаток.

– Чт…что?

Но Люциус не ответил. Гарри повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него через плечо, и Люциус нагнулся поцеловать его, хватающего ртом воздух. Его член при этом проник еще глубже, и Гарри охнул от почти болезненной заполненности, но ответил на поцелуй, и Люциус просмаковал его стон на языке как леденец. Гарри засунул язык ему в рот и Люциус посасывал его кончик, пока Гарри не начал задыхаться от недостатка воздуха и его не пришлось отпустить.

Люциус прижался губами к его плечу, нежно поцеловал и слегка укусил во впадинку между плечом и шеей. Гарри застонал и зашипел – Люциус задел внутри него точку, и по нервам Гарри прокатилось удовольствие, сердце заколотилось чаще, по легким словно разлился густой мед.

– Здесь, – поторопил Гарри, – здесь…боже, Люциус, пожалуйста…ох!

Люциус рассмеялся столь простодушной реакции, его смех чудесной вибрацией прокатился вдоль позвоночника Гарри, и прошелся по простате еще, и еще, и еще, пока Гарри не начал всхлипывать и задыхаться.

Люциус разжал зубы на его плече и провел языком по ушной раковине. Гарри задрожал и стиснул его пальцы.

– Кончи для меня, – промурлыкал Люциус ему в ухо.

Гарри застонал и прижался лбом к матрасу.

– Хочу… – выдохнул он. – Не останавливайся… не…

Люциус даже и не думал. Он чувствовал, как сокращается тело Гарри, когда он напрягается, чувствовал его сердцебиение, двигаясь внутри его тела глубокими ровными толчками, и хотел, чтобы Гарри кончил первым. Доброта или благородство здесь были не при чем – ему хотелось, чтобы его член был в заднице Гарри, когда это случится, чтобы Люциус мог это почувствовать.

Плечи Люциуса напряглись, и он оперся на руки и сильнее сжал пальцы Гарри, чтобы вложить в следующий толчок больше силы. Гарри вскрикнул и задрожал

– Еще, – сказал он, – черт, да, Люциус, ох…

– Вот так? – мурлыкнул Люциус.

Гарри пронзительно закричал. Очень приятный звук.

– Кончи для меня, Гарри, – повторил Люциус, и в его голосе появились командные нотки, которые раньше не было. – Сейчас.

Гарри выгнулся и почувствовал, как длинные шелковистые волосы Люциуса скользят как вода по его спине, и это, эта тонкая, ненамеренная ласка, а не его приказ, привели Гарри к развязке. Все его тело напряглось словно от боли, словно его проткнули раскаленным железом, но он откинул голову назад, и короткий полузадушенный крик, слетевший с его губ, говорил вовсе не о страдании.

И лишь когда Гарри дрожал, остывая после оргазма, Люциус позволил кончить себе. Звук, который он при этом издал, был чем-то средним между вздохом и шипением. Услышав его, Гарри снова простонал, и сжал его пальцы, но не от отвращения или отрицания, или другой формы неприятия.

Ничего подобного он не испытывал к этому человеку, к Люциусу Малфою, понял Гарри, лежа под ним. В кровати Люциуса, чувствуя, как его пот высыхает на его спине, как бьется его сердце, чувствуя его еще теплую сперму внутри себя, было очень трудно представить, что чуть больше года назад Гарри смотрел в его серебристые глаза поверх кончика палочки, ожидая – надеясь – на смерть.

Это было в другом мире, сказал себе Гарри, слушая, как успокаивается дыхание Люциуса, наслаждаясь ощущением его веса на себе, запахом хлопковой ткани под щекой, мягким мигающим светом никогда не гаснущей свечи на прикроватном столике. В другом мире… и в другой жизни.

– Мне стоит подумать, как отблагодарить Тинси, – проговорил Люциус куда-то ему в шею.

Гарри открыл один глаз и посмотрел на него, но Люциус зарылся лицом в его волосы на затылке, вдыхая их аромат, так что Гарри увидел только его плечо поверх своего и беспорядочно разметавшиеся длинные светлые волосы.

– Например? – спросил Гарри. Во рту пересохло, и он сглотнул, пытаясь смочить глотку. Он считал, что маленькую хитрую бестию стоило сварить в кипящем масле, но его мнения не спрашивали, и, в любом случае, во рту было так сухо, что Гарри и раскрывать-то его не хотелось.

– Я подумываю о хорошей паре вязаных носков.

***  
Люциус снял с Гарри ошейник, отменил предыдущее заклинание и наложил новое, позволявшее покидать дом, но не территорию поместья. Поэтому появление Снейпа, прибывшего на следующий день навестить Люциуса, застало Гарри в саду.

Он пронаблюдал, как Снейп идет к двери, как его мантия развевается на ноябрьском ветру, словно крылья ската, и почувствовал, как бешено заколотилось сердце, подкатив к глотке. Гарри не думал, что за его приходом таится большее, чем дружеский визит, но уже одно присутствие бывшего хозяина заставляло его чувствовать себя так, будто он сейчас выблюет свои внутренности от ужаса. Снейп научил его, что такое страх и что страх может сделать. Это знание Гарри усвоил так хорошо, что оно, казалось, въелось ему под кожу, готовое вырваться наружу, стоит только Снейпу показаться вновь. Даже несмотря на то, что в такой серый сумрачный день Гарри со своего места мог разглядеть лишь его темный силуэт.

Неужели Гарри в самом деле думал, что меньше недели жизни в качестве домашнего любимца Люциуса Малфоя что-то изменит?

Гарри уже двигался к двери, предчувствуя, что старый хозяин пожелает его увидеть, как в доказательство этому раздался голос Люциуса, позвавшего его по имени.

Гарри вздохнул и пошел в дом.

***

Снейп сидел в кресле у камина с бокалом бренди в руках и о чем-то негромко разговаривал с Люциусом. Появившегося в комнате Гарри он одарил острым маслянистым взглядом черных глаз, осмотрев с головы до ног, начав со ступней, медленно поднявшись по ногам, груди и остановившись на лице.

Гарри не задрожал, хотя ему очень хотелось, но нервно сглотнул. В глотке булькнуло, и Люциус, различивший этот звук, протянул ему руку. Гарри с благодарностью ее принял и опустился на пол возле его ног.

Снейп следил за ним, сузив глаза. Сделав глоток бренди, он одобрительно вздохнул.

– Похоже, он доставляет тебе удовольствие, – сказал Снейп Люциусу. – Он неплох… для мальчика.

Люциус лениво пропустил волосы Гарри сквозь пальцы и ничего не ответил.

– На нем отлично можно выпустить пар, – продолжил Снейп. Он по-прежнему не сводил глаз с Гарри, поэтому пропустил мелькнувшее на лице Люциуса презрение.

– И что бы ты без него делал? – произнес Люциус. Снейп уставился на него. Мягкий тон Люциуса невозможно было принять за что-либо иное, кроме как за язвительное пренебрежение.

– Я заменил его девочкой.

– В любом случае, это больше соответствует твоим вкусам, – кивнул Люциус.

Снейп сделал глоток из бокала, не торопясь с ответом. Он снова принялся рассматривать Гарри, который сидел возле ног Люциуса, держась одной рукой за край его мантии и широко раскрытыми глазами глядя на Снейпа.

– Да, – согласился Снейп, не сводя с него глаз. – Какое-то время Поттер меня развлекал, но я всегда предпочитал женщин. Они мягче и с ними проще иметь дело.

Люциус рассеянно улыбнулся.

– Возможно, – произнес он. – Хотя моя жена вряд ли бы с тобой согласилась.

– Не сомневаюсь. – Снейп допил остатки бренди и отставил бокал в сторону. – Ты его балуешь, – внезапно сказал он, глядя, как Люциус гладит Гарри по волосам. – Зря.

Взгляд Люциуса был острым и холодным, как клинок кинжала.

– И что бы посоветовал ты, Северус? Ежедневную порку кнутом, пока спина мальчика не облезет до мяса, так, что он будет орать каждый раз, как я до него дотронусь?

Люциус сжал пальцы и дернул Гарри за волосы, оттягивая его голову назад. Гарри на мгновение напрягся, но затем расслабился. Снейп пронаблюдал за этим и с удивлением посмотрел на Люциуса.

– Империус, – протянул Северус самодовольно и с ощутимым пренебрежением.

– Нет, – возразил Люциус. – Империус полезен, но слишком истощает магические резервы, как ты наверняка знаешь.

– Тогда как?..

Люциус отпустил волосы Гарри и начал гладить его по голове, словно кошку или собаку. Гарри прижался щекой к его бедру и посмотрел на Снейпа с выражением спокойного удовлетворения.

– Понятно. – Снейп неожиданно встал. – Уже поздно. Мне нужно идти. Благодарю за бренди, Люциус.

– Рад был видеть, – ответил Люциус, тоже вставая на ноги. – Ты придешь на свадьбу, верно?

Снейп заколебался, но лишь на секунду. От Гарри это не ускользнуло, но кто-то другой вряд ли обратил бы внимание.

– Значит, Драко все еще собирается жениться на девчонке Паркинсон? – спросил Снейп. – Я надеялся, в нем возобладает здравый смысл.

– Он не сделал ничего здравого с момента своего совершеннолетия. С чего бы ему начинать сейчас?

Снейп обнажил желтые зубы в довольной ухмылке.

– Уже виделся с ее родителями? – поинтересовался он.

– Еще нет, – ответил Люциус без особого интереса. – Скорей всего, я встречусь с ними только на свадьбе, как обычно и бывает.

– Ясно. Ну, мне пора, – проговорил Снейп.

– До встречи, – Люциус проводил его до двери.

***

Они лежали в постели, слушая, как шумит за окном дождь. Гарри накручивал на палец прядку светлых волос, Люциус наблюдал за ним.

– О чем ты думаешь? – спросил он. Из уст любого другого это прозвучало бы как одна из тех ничего не значащих фраз, которую один из любовников шепчет другому, просто чтобы услышать его голос. Люциус спрашивал, потому что в самом деле хотел знать.

– Снейп не ответил на твой вопрос, – ответил Гарри. – Насчет свадьбы.

Люциус улыбнулся.

– Ты тоже заметил?

***  
Гарри проснулся от раздирающей боли в шраме. Он закричал и сел в кровати. Сердце будто сжала холодная рука, кожа покрылась мурашками.

Люциус успокаивающе дотронулся до его спины.

– Тебе снова снился кошмар.

– Да.

– О чем?

– Не помню.

Некоторое время Люциус молчал, гладя Гарри по спине, пока дрожь не стихла и Гарри не успокоился.

Гарри повернул голову и глянул вниз на него. В темноте Люциус наверняка казался лишь темной тенью, но Гарри смотрел на него так, словно действительно его видел.

– Что я сказал? – спросил он.

Люциус не видел причин скрывать.

– Что-то о пророчестве, – ответил он. – Потом добавил: «И один их них должен погибнуть от руки другого».

– А, – слабо произнес Гарри. Его снова трясло.

– Что это означает? – спросил Люциус, но потом вспомнил. Хрустальный шар, зажатый у Гарри в кулаке.

– Не знаю, – соврал Гарри, прежде чем успел подумать.

Люциус понял, что Гарри солгал, но не знал, в чем конкретно, поэтому не стал заострять на этом внимание. Пока.

– Засыпай, – сказал он.

Гарри кивнул.

– Ладно.

***  
Люциус сидел у горящего камина с бокалом хорошего виски и смотрел, как кружатся снежинки за окном.

Его наполняли самодовольство и покой. Он не знал, где именно сейчас находится Гарри, но не волновался по этому поводу. Тот, скорее всего, заснул в библиотеке или еще где-нибудь.

Он слегка поболтал напиток, сделал глоток янтарной жидкости и выплюнул все себе на руку от неожиданности, когда камин позади внезапно взорвался зеленым светом.

Голова Лорда Волдеморта пялилась на него из камина. Причем пялилась с довольной ухмылкой, решил Люциус по тому, как кривились тонкие губы под тем местом, где должен был быть нос.

Люциус поднял бровь и отставил бокал в сторону.

– Чем обязан чести видеть вас, мой лорд?

– Это касается твоего сына, – ответил Волдеморт.

Люциус замер.

– Каким образом, мой лорд?

– Люциус, – сказал Волдеморт после короткого молчания, – ты всегда был верен мне, и твой сын, несмотря на свои прежние ошибки, хорошо мне служил. Если бы не преданность твоей семьи, я бы не стал с тобой даже разговаривать. Ты узнал бы эту новость вместе со всеми в завтрашнем объявлении.

Люциус набрал воздуха в грудь, осторожно выдохнул и приложил все силы, чтобы казаться спокойным. Он должен был держать себя в руках, должен был, даже в таком положении. Потеря контроля над собой не помогла бы Драко, если тот в опасности, а у Люциуса имелись все основания полагать, что так и есть.

– И какова же новость, мой лорд?

– Ты встречался с Паркинсонами? – спросил Волдеморт.

Так.

Этого он не ожидал. Люциус слегка расслабился.

– Нет, мой лорд. С ними что-то случилось?

– Они мертвы, – ответил Темный Лорд пренебрежительно. – Их… неполноценность была доведена до моего сведения, и с ней разобрались.

И что, черт возьми, это всё означает?

– Простите, мой лорд, их..?

– Они были маглами, Люциус, – Волдеморт выплюнул слово, словно оно жгло ему язык. – Оба, а эта девчонка… все это время притворялась такой чистой.

Что ж, значит, ответ на свой следующий вопрос Люциус тоже знал. Сумасшедший блеск в глазах Волдеморта без всяких слов говорил о том, что случилось с невестой его сына.

– Мой лорд, я уверен, Драко ничего не знал. Он бы никогда…

– Правда? – сказал Волдеморт. – Разве не стал бы он лгать, если б ее любил? Не стал бы ты лгать, чтобы защитить свою жену?

– Моя жена не была ни грязнокровкой, ни предательницей, как вам хорошо известно. – Самообладание Люциуса наконец дало трещину.

Видимо, реакция Люциуса удовлетворила Темного Лорда. Он так и не обратил внимания, что на заданный вопрос Люциус так и не ответил.

– Я верю, что могу рассчитывать на тебя и твою преданность несмотря на то, что должно быть сделано, – произнес Волдеморт.

Страх тут же вернулся. Люциус сцепил пальцы, пытаясь скрыть дрожь в руках.

– И что же это, мой лорд?

– Наказание Драко будет осуществлено через неделю. Его смерть послужит примером.

У Люциуса земля ушла из-под ног. Смесь желчи и ненависти обожгла глотку, однако он заставил себя держать свои чувства при себе достаточно долго, чтобы выговорить:

– Разумеется, мой лорд.

Лицо Волдеморта в камине исчезло.

Оставшись один, Люциус взял бокал и повертел его в руках, наблюдая, как свет от камина играет в вырезанных в хрустале узорах. Люциус думал о пророчествах и о ночных кошмарах. О том, что Гарри сказал во сне.

«…ни один не может жить, пока жив другой».

Люциус зарычал и швырнул бокал в стену.

***

Он нашел Гарри заснувшим на кресле в столовой. Гарри смотрел, как медленно падает за окном снег, забравшись в кресло с ногами и положив подбородок на колени, и закрыл глаза лишь на секунду, которая затянулась на два часа.

Люциус поднял его наверх и раздел. Затем положил Гарри на кровать и трахнул. Он не торопился и был нежен, но Гарри все равно чувствовал в его действиях какую-то горечь, и не понимал, откуда она взялась. За время их знакомства Гарри видел разного Люциуса, но никогда не замечал в нем… тоски. Да, тоски. Она не оставляла его, когда Люциус целовал его тело, поднимаясь к губам, когда запустил пальцы ему в волосы, когда вошел в него и не двигался до тех пор, пока Гарри со всхлипом не произнес его имя и не начал умолять.

Гарри никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что своими прикосновениями Люциус пытается с ним… попрощаться.

Какая чепуха.

После, Гарри лежал и думал, когда это стало иметь значение. Когда он перестал видеть в Люциусе бессердечного жестокого ублюдка и начал интересоваться его чувствами. Когда Гарри обо всем забыл? Позволил ли он себе забыть потому, что скольжение кожи о кожу и прохлада хлопковых простыней лучше крови на руках?

– Люциус? – позвал Гарри.

– Ммм? – дыхание Люциуса коснулось его затылка, и Гарри решил уже не спрашивать, заговорить о чем-то другом или просто сказать «ничего», и снова вернуться к покою, удовольствию… и безопасности.

– Люциус… – попытался Гарри снова. – Во время… во время войны… – Он набрал воздуху в грудь и быстро выпалил, пока не передумал: – Ты убил кого-нибудь из тех, кого я люблю?

Люциус не шевельнулся. Не закричал, не сказал что-нибудь едкое и злое. Он не сделал ничего, что ожидал от него Гарри. Само спокойствие, Люциус ответил:

– Тебе действительно нужны другие причины меня ненавидеть, Гарри?

– Нет, я не…

– Я годами пытался тебя убить и желал твоей смерти, пока не… этого мало? Или мало того, что я поймал и доставил тебя к моему лорду, передав под чуткую заботу Северуса?

Люциус схватил Гарри и развернул, заставив посмотреть себе в глаза. Гарри видел в них гнев, настоящий гнев, но понимал и то, что направлен он не на него. Гарри поднял руку, чтобы дотронуться до его лица, Люциус оттолкнул ее, но потом передумал. Он схватил его руки и прижал их к кровати над его головой.

Люциус опустил голову так, что его губы почти касались губ Гарри, что он чувствовал его дыхание на своих зубах.

– Скажи мне, как ты думаешь, если я тебе сообщу, что убил твою рыжую подружку и ее брата… Как считаешь, этого хватит? Или тебе нужны еще причины?

– Я тебе не верю, – сказал Гарри.

– Верь во что хочешь.

Люциус впился в его губы, так прижимаясь зубами, что Гарри почувствовал вкус собственной крови.

Гарри всхлипнул и открыл рот, пытаясь прекратить болезненный поцелуй. Люциус потянул зубами за его нижнюю губу, не так сильно, чтобы кровь потекла быстрее или чтобы в самом деле поранить, но все равно чертовски больно.

Гарри зашипел и дернулся, пытаясь его оттолкнуть.

– Нет.

– В этом-то то и суть того, чтобы быть собственностью, Гарри, – выговорил Люциус. – Разве ты еще не понял? Ты не можешь сказать нет.

Гарри знал. Он накрепко выучил это, живя под крышей Снейпа, когда тот продавал его любому, от кого хотел что-то получить. Но у Люциуса он никогда не чувствовал себя так же. Вещью без собственного мнения и права выбора. И Люциус не раз обещал ему, что не станет его принуждать, и вот к чему они пришли.

Тогда Гарри решил, что этого… не допустит.

Когда Люциус в следующий раз нагнулся, чтобы его поцеловать – или укусить – Гарри встретил его на полпути. Люциус остановился от неожиданности, когда Гарри поцеловал его сам, и его хватка на запястьях Гарри ослабла. Гарри воспользовался возможностью, высвободил одну руку и обхватил Люциуса за шею, притягивая к себе.

Люциус разорвал поцелуй и прижался лбом к его лбу, уставившись ему в глаза.

– Что, по-твоему, ты творишь?

Гарри улыбнулся, каким-то образом умудрившись выглядеть одновременно застенчивым и коварным. Он ничего не ответил и снова попытался его поцеловать.

Люциус толкнул его обратно на матрас. Он скользнул вниз и задрал его ноги. Гарри с желанием раскрылся ему и вздохнул, когда Люциус в него вошел.

На сей раз Люциус не был нежным. Он злился и хотел причинить кому-нибудь боль, а ближайшим существом, которому можно было сделать больно, оказался Гарри. Люциус впивался пальцами в его бедра, оставляя синяки, и вбивался в его тело жесткими глубокими толчками.

Гарри схватился за покрывало по бокам и попытался двигаться навстречу. Не так уж и больно, как могло бы быть. Гарри уже был растянут, внутри него было влажно от смеси смазки и спермы. И он хотел. Одно это делало происходящее скорее приятным, чем болезненным. Если бы Гарри не хотел секса сам, то Люциус бы его насиловал. Имелось что-то извращенно возбуждающее и фантастически эротичное в этом знании.

Гарри выгнулся и кончил с именем Люциуса на губах.

Люциус опустил голову, прижался лбом к его плечу и продолжил трахать его, пока Гарри кончал, не останавливаясь и не смягчая толчков. Когда он сам достиг оргазма, то впился зубами Гарри в плечо, и лишь резкий выдох обозначил его развязку.

Гарри обхватил Люциуса руками за плечи, пропустил его волосы сквозь пальцы и со вздохом закрыл глаза.

Прорычав проклятье, Люциус оттолкнул его руки и встал с постели. Секунду он стоял спиной к Гарри, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Затем схватил с кресла у двери свою мантию и вышел.

Он не обернулся.

***

– Мальчик должен встать сейчас.

Гарри зевнул и перевернулся.

– Что?

Рядом с кроватью стоял Дриззли и протягивал ему одежду.

– Э…зачем? – спросил Гарри, подумав, что, наверное, Драко и Панси снова придут на ужин, и искренне надеясь, что не прав.

– Господин Люциус сказал, чтобы мальчик брал одежду и уходил, – сообщил эльф.

Гарри моргнул.

– Уходил?.. Что?..

– Господин Люциус велел Дриззли дать мальчику одежду, – повторил эльф, будто это все объясняло.

Гарри решил, что если подумать, это действительно объясняло все.

– Почему? – спросил он.

Эльф заколебался, но Люциус, вероятно, не запретил ему отвечать, и через секунду он пояснила:

– Сын господина Люциуса в опасности. Господин Люциус скорбит о нем.

Гарри уставился на эльфа. Выражение лица Гарри из недоуменного стало жестким.

– О чем ты говоришь?

– Дриззли не должен больше ничего рассказывать. Дриззли и так сказал слишком много. Мальчик не должен лезть в дела господина, – осуждающе проговорил эльф.

– Отлично, – произнес Гарри. – Не важно. Думаю, я и так понял.

Он взял у эльфа одежду – штаны, рубашку, плотную мантию, зимнюю накидку, ботинки – и надел их. Закончив, он заметил на столе возле одного из окон пергамент и перо и быстро нацарапал записку. Одну строчку из четырех слов.

«Мог бы просто попросить...»

Гарри положил записку на тумбочку возле кровати и взялся за дверную ручку. Дриззли потянул его за рукав, и Гарри остановился.

– Господин Люциус оставил кое-что на кровати, – сказал ему эльф. – Господин Люциус запретил Дриззли трогать это, но мальчик должен взять это с собой.

Гарри кивнул и вернулся к кровати. Волшебная палочка. Не его, ту уничтожили во время войны, незадолго до того, как Гарри поймали. Но это была волшебная палочка.

Гарри взял и секунду смотрел на нее, потом молча положил в карман и вышел.

Гарри остановился в воротах поместья и поднял руку, чтобы дотронуться до своего ошейника. Знака его рабства. Пальцы коснулись лишь теплой кожи, и Гарри вышел за ворота, не оглядываясь.

***

Они аппарировали в место где-то в миле от Малфой Манора. Серьезное перемещение, учитывая, что палочка имелась только у Гарри. Землю покрывал тонкий слой снега, все еще продолжавшего падать, однако было не настолько холодно, чтобы он не таял и ботинки вязли в слякоти.

Последний час Гарри только и слышал недовольное ворчание Драко по поводу своих промокших ног.

Они остановились лишь у самых стен поместья. Рядом валялась гигантская глыба с остатками бывшего на ней когда-то растительного орнамента, и Гарри присел на нее отдохнуть. И подумать.

Вместо того чтобы оставить его и сразу пойти к отцу, Драко подошел к нему и сел рядом. Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на него.

– Ты пойдешь внутрь? – спросил Драко.

– Еще не знаю, – ответил Гарри. Какое-то время они сидели молча. Где-то на обнаженном дереве пела птица. – А ты пойдешь?

– Я не ты, – сказал Драко.

Гарри промолчал. Он дотронулся до шеи и провел пальцами по тому месту, где раньше был ошейник.

Драко заметил это движение, и в его глазах мелькнула тень.

– Думаю, что мой отец куда больше любил свое собственное представление о тебе, чем тебя.

Сказав это, Драко встал и пошел к дому, оставив Гарри в одиночестве.

Гарри посмотрел ему вслед, а потом поднял взгляд на дом, на одно из окон. Окно спальни Люциуса. Занавески были плотно задернуты, да и Люциус не относился к тем, кто стал бы выглядывать между ними, как нервная девица, но Гарри все равно надеялся, что посмотрит вверх и увидит его.

Гарри посмотрел на свои лежащие на коленях руки и вздохнул. Часть его, глубоко спрятанная ненадежная часть, считавшая его никчемным и недостойным любви, полагала, что Драко прав. Другая, гораздо большая часть, знала наверняка, что верил ли Драко в свои слова или нет не было и вполовину так важно, как почему он их сказал. Потому что несмотря на их возраст, их прошлое или то, кем они стали, в одной области Драко был талантливей всех, кого Гарри знал – в том, чтобы попадать в самое больное место.

Однако по большому счету все это ничего не значило. Действительно важно было лишь то, что Гарри собирался делать. У него наконец была возможность выбирать, решение, которое нужно принять. Уйти и быть в безопасности. Одному, но в безопасности, насколько это вообще возможно в этом новом мире, который он создал заново с кровью на руках.

Или остаться. Он мог остаться и рискнуть.

Приняв решение, Гарри встал и плотнее закутался в мантию.

Где-то позади запела птица, и Гарри снова посмотрел на окна, как раз чтобы увидеть, как падает на место занавеска.

Конец


End file.
